The present invention relates to the electrical, electronic, and computer arts, and more specifically, to augmented reality devices and methods.
Augmented reality devices, such as goggles, glasses, or headsets, present a view of the real world overlaid with simulacra such as objects, text, or icons. One well known augmented reality device is the heads up display (HUD) or tactical display that is provided to pilots in military aircraft. Such a display was first developed in the mid-1950s.
Rapid serial visual presentation (RSVP) is a method of rapidly displaying written words at a fixed location. RSVP enables a reader to read words more quickly than is possible when the words are distributed spatially as on a conventional page or screen. When a reader's eyes move or saccade across a page or screen to focus on words that are distributed in space, the reader is not able to perceive visual stimuli during the saccade intervals. RSVP eliminates saccades by displaying the words at the fixed location, thereby enabling the reader to continually perceive the rapidly changing sequence of words and to read at a higher number of words per minute than is possible with a normal display.